She will be loved
by K. Coco Pray-Iezzi
Summary: Peter and Susan fall in love will in Narina. They get Married, so does Edmund and Lucy. They go back home a Susan forgets about being Married to Peter, Narina, and think Edmund and Lucy are sick. INCEST ps this is my frist story PLEASE review


**Please Read**

**Peter age 19, Susan 18, Edmund 16, and Lucy 15**

**The Pevensie have not seen Narina for 3years now. Peter and Susan got married will in Narina. The story is in Peter's pov. (If it goes to some else, it well say so) **

**She will be loved by Maroon 5**

**Any ways here the story:**

**She will be loved**

Susan was getting ready for another date tonight just like every nigth. In a red dress the fixed her perfectly. It kills me, to think of my little sister kissing other boys that are not me. But all I could do was look at her, she is beautiful to me. "Peter doIlookallrigth" she said. I stop my train of thoughts, "what was that Su" I said "Do I look aright for my date with Mark" Susan said again, "Aye" was all I could say.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

**It's not 2am and she is not back yet. I'm worried to death, so are Edmund and Lucy but they sill have each other just like in Narina. They kiss when Mother and Father are not home course but They are sill a cou**- my thoughts when just interrupted by the phone ringing. "Hello" I said, I could here someone crying, "P-P-Peter iiit's me can you come get me I'm at Mark's" I did not heed to hear anymore "I'll be there don't move". I hung up the phone, when and told Edmund to watch Lucy, will I go to get Susan.

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

I found Susan. I could see "he" hit **My** Susan. I want to kill him but I couldn't cause not King would do that. It stared to rain as I got her at home, We enter the house to find Edmund and Lucy making out , I wish Susan would let me kiss her like Lucy lets Edmund kiss her but she will not. I'd put her to bed now but the rain just getting worse. Then she said me, "Peter" I turn and looked at her "Peter thank you for every thing". Then she when to sleep as I kissed her on her lips lightly.

_  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

I hear a knock the door thinking it was Lucy looking for Edmund, but as I looked at his bed, he was not there. I got up to see who it was. I opened the door to find Susan there. "Can I sleep with you tonight; I can't sleep with Ed and Lu in my room." "Sure" I said. I when and led drown in my bed, then Susan cube in next to me. "Thank you Peter, I love you" then she kissed my lips and try to say sorry but I kissed her back, before she could. As the rain hit the roof, she fell asleep in my arms. All I could think about was how beautiful she is.

_  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

(Next day) It's now starting to hit me that she dose not love my anymore. Our love is not full of butterflies, passion and everything. I love her to no end but does she love me more then a brother like she did at our wedding. _I stood at the front of Cair__ Paravel with Edmund by my side. The doors open with Lucy walking out first as the Maid of horror, then my beautiful Susan in a beautiful write dress. When she met me at the frond of Cair Paravel, Aslan stared with the sayings. Then after we said "I Do" I hear the words I was waiting for "you may kiss the bride" We kissed, will all of the Narinains, clapped, and some cried but not as much as Lucy or Edmund. We had a great wedding night (_end of flashback). I hope she knows I'll always love her more then I should. I hope she knows I'll always help her. Then I heard a scream from Susan and Lucy drown sides.

_  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
it's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want  
_

I ran drown sides to see Mark there and the hard wind and rain hit the windrows. Susan and Lucy where crying as Edmund was telling him to get out. I walked over to Susan and saw blood on her lips. "Get out now or I'll call the cops on you", all Mark did was smile and call Susan a slut. Before he had a chances to call her a slut one more time I had him piped to the ground punching him in his face. Edmund pulled me off him before I could really badly hurt him. Mark had just ran out of the house as he said "She's never be loved again", that Just made Susan cry more but she stop when I yelled "She is loved and always will be, because I love her and so does our family".

_  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
_

I saw Susan run from the house crying. I followed her out of the house to our bomb shelled that we used in the war. She always hides there when she upset. "Hi Susan how are you" I said to her. She wiped her eyes "Peter why are you here? And why did you tell Mark that you love me". I thought she losed her mined, but I answer her any ways "Because you're my sister, Susan and you were my wife when we were kings and queens of Narina." it looked like She did not be leave me. I just got to the door as I heard her say she remembers Narina and what we were. "Susan, I can not make you love me but I'll leave and let you have time to think. I left and when in the house, to yet again fined Edmund and Lucy making out again because Mom and Dad are home. I was playing with our wedding bands that were on a necklace on my nick.

_  
I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_

**_(Susan's Pov)_** Peter had known left me to myself. I hated myself for forgetting, I just thought Edmund and Lucy were crazy for kissing and doing the things they did, I remember that They are married and they sill were their wedding bands, on a necklaces around their nicks. Peter wears both of ours. I had to find him, I had to tell him I love him sill and I'm sorry for forgetting. I ran in the house to find him playing with our rings. "Peter" he looked up.__

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  


**_(Every-one's Pov)_** "Yes" he said. Susan reached out her hand to Peter "Can I have my Ring back please" He handed it to her. They both led in and kissed each other full of passion. They broken apart for air, as Edmund said "It's about time you guys remember" that eared himself a little slap from Lucy. Peter, Susan we are broth happy for you two are we not Edmund! Said Lucy. Edmund just nodded and turned back to Lucy to make out more. "Peter thank you for loving me" Susan said all he could say was "I have always loved you Susan". She kissed him again like how she use to in Narina. Susan led over to Peter ear and wisped "May be we should go to bed early today". All Peter did was smile and held her hand in his, and led her to his bedroom.

_I have my Wife back and now she knows she'll always be loved_.


End file.
